1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind riveting tool, especially to a two-handled blind riveting tool having a spent mandrel collecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A blind rivet is a kind of fastener, is mounted through at least two adjacent working pieces from only one side to securely hold the working pieces together and comprises a rivet body and a mandrel. A hole is drilled through the working pieces, then the blind rivet is mounted in the hole through both working pieces. The mandrel is pulled through the rivet body by a blind riveting tool and snaps at a predetermined force, causing the rivet body to deform and hold two working pieces.
Since the mandrel and the rivet body are metal or reinforced plastics, the predetermined force is generally high, so a snapped mandrel may shoot at high speed. Therefore, a blind riveting tool with safety design has a spent mandrel collecting device to prevent the snapped mandrels from hurting operators, especially eyes of the operators, to allow the snapped mandrels to be recycled and to keep working areas clean.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional two-handled blind riveting tool such as a Rivet Setting Tool (U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,517) comprises a housing (61), a stationary handle (62) and a driving handle (63).
The housing (61) has a front end, a rear end, a driving device, a sleeve (611) and a snapping device. The driving device is mounted in the housing (61). The sleeve (611) is mounted on the front end of the housing (61) and communicates with the housing (61). The snapping device is mounted in the sleeve (611), is connected to the driving device and selectively clamps a mandrel of a blind rivet.
The stationary handle (62) is curved and is securely mounted on the rear end of the housing (61).
The driving handle (63) is curved, is pivotally mounted on the rear end of the housing (61), is connected to the driving device of the housing (61) and drives the snapping device through the driving device to snap the mandrel. Then the snapped mandrel drops out of the housing (61) from the rear end of the housing (61).
To fasten the blind rivet effectively and firmly in the working pieces, it is necessary to insert the rivet body into the working pieces perpendicularly, to pull and snap mandrel by the snapping device of the blind riveting tool perpendicularly against the working pieces. The curved stationary handle (62) and the curved driving handle (63) of the conventional blind riveting tool allow the operator conveniently to locate rivet body into the working pieces perpendicularly, and easily to pivot the driving handle (63) to pull and snap mandrel by the snapping derive perpendicularly against the working pieces to fasten blind rivet in the working pieces effectively and firmly. However, a gapping place between the housing (61), stationary handle (62) and driving handle (63) is too small to allow a spent mandrel collecting device to be mounted on the rear end of the housing (61).
With reference to FIG. 6, another conventional two-handled blind riveting tool comprising a housing (71), a stationary handle (72), a driving handle (73), two grips (74) and a spent mandrel collecting device (75).
The housing (71) has a rear end. The stationary handle (72) is straight and is securely mounted on the rear end of the housing (71). The driving handle (73) is straight and is pivotally mounted on the rear end of the housing (71).
The grips (74) are respectively mounted around the stationary handle (72) and the driving handle (73). Each grip (74) has a block (741). The block (741) is formed on the grip (74) and selectively abuts the block (741) of the other grip (74). Therefore, a gapping place between the rear end of the housing (71), stationary handle (72) and driving handle (73) is formed.
The spent mandrel collecting device (75) is mounted in the gapping place and has a connector (751), a collecting box (753) and a guiding tube (752). The connector (751) is mounted on the rear end of the housing (71). The collecting box (753) is detachably mounted on the stationary handle (72) and is mounted around the connector (751). The guiding tube (752) is mounted through the connector (751) and communicates with the housing (71) and the collecting box (753).
Therefore, when the conventional blind riveting tool snaps a mandrel (51C), the snapped mandrel (51C) slides into and along the guiding tube (752) and is stored in the collecting box (753). Then, the collecting box (753) is detached and the snapped mandrels (51C) in the collecting box (753) are disposed of. The driving handle (73) does not crush the collecting box (753) since the blocks (741) of the grips (74) abut each other.
However, the conventional blind riveting tool as described still has the following disadvantages. The straight stationary handle (72) and the straight driving handle (73) prevent the operator conveniently locating the conventional blind riveting tool perpendicular to the working pieces. Moreover, when the driving handle (73) pivots toward the stationary handle (72), should the blocks (741) of the grips (74) be misaligned, the handles (72, 73) may crush the collecting box (753). Furthermore, as the collecting box (753) is frequently detached from the stationary handle (72) to dispose of the snapped mandrels (51C), the collecting box (753) may be damaged or lost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a two-handled blind riveting tool with a spent mandrel collecting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.